1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a battery terminal cap, and more particularly to a cap for restoring a battery connection to enable the flow of current to start the engine of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, there are provided many articles for protecting battery terminals against acid corrosion while the battery is installed in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,459 relates to a case for protecting the electrical connection of a battery between its terminal post and the clamp connector which joins a cable to the post. The case houses the post and its connecting clamp including the nut and bolt of the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,305 discloses a cover which seals the terminal post and its clamping nut and bolt with a top and bottom case including sealers for the post and the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,442 relates to the use of a sheet of metal higher in the electromotive series than the metal of the battery post as protection against acid attack.
The cases and covers of the prior art for the protection of battery terminals against acid corrosion are relatively costly and cumbersome to install. Removal of the clamps from the battery terminals, cleaning of the clamps and terminals, and replacement of the clamps on the terminals is not generally practical on the road. Most motorists do not carry appropriate wrenches and wire brushes in their automobiles to perform such tasks.
The present invention seeks to provide an inexpensive means of starting the engine of an automobile in an emergency. Frequently, the reason an engine does not start is the buildup of acid corrosion products on and between the battery terminals and the battery clamps. Such corrosion products act as electrical insulators; they prevent electrical current from flowing from the battery to the starter motor of the engine. Therefore, there is a need for a battery cap to be used in emergencies as herein described.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a battery cap to cover the battery terminals so as to provide a maximum of electrical contact between the battery terminals and the battery clamps via the exterior surface thereof. This exterior surface is not utilized for electrical conduction in devices known to the art. In addition, a metal wire brush may be provided on top of the cap to facilitate brushing off of deposits of corrosion products on the battery terminal post and clamp before installing the cap. Another object is to provide a simple, easy-to-use and economical device to restore electrical contact between battery terminals and the electrical system of an automobile. These and other objects will be readily evident from study of the following specification and the accompanying drawings.